1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a move-away or drop-away arrow rest that has an arrow support normally biased away from an arrow shaft mounted in a launch or loaded position, with a portion of the arrow support normally biased towards the arrow shaft when in the launch or loaded position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When shooting or discharging an arrow from an archery bow, some conventional arrow rests move away or drop away from an arrow shaft when the corresponding arrow is shot or discharged from the archery bow. Different conventional arrow rests move away or are forced away from the arrow shaft by gravitational forces or bias forces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,856 teaches a move-away arrow rest that drops vertically away from an arrow shaft.
Some conventional arrow rests that use a bias force to move the arrow rest away from the arrow shaft contact the arrow shaft when in the loaded position. Because many conventional arrow rests maintain contact between the arrow rest and the arrow shaft during launch for enough time to stabilize the flight path of a launched arrow, in some cases, the initial discharge forces acting upon the arrow shaft cause the arrow shaft to bend in a longitudinal direction, such as in a spined or arched manner. There is an apparent need for an arrow rest that compensates for those initial discharge forces and the resulting spined, arched or bent condition of the arrow shaft. Compensating for the arrow shaft deformation that occurs during initial discharge forces can improve flight characteristics of the arrow, particularly through the arrow discharge phase and during arrow flight.